Vermilion
Vermilion ' is a character in the second, third, and fourth installments of the ''Battle Arena Toshinden series. He made his first appearance in Battle Arena Toshinden 2, as both a hidden final boss and as an unlockable hidden character. He also appeared as an unlockable counterpart to Nagisa Iwashiro in Battle Arena Toshinden 3, and as both an unlockable hidden character and the main antagonist in Toshinden 4. Story Vermilion is a mysterious, feared gunfighter, hired by the Soshiki and serving as the second-in-command to the Soshiki's leader, Abel. He first appeared in the second Toshindaibukai, hiding in the shadows while watching the participants battle against each other as a part of his secret mission to gather information on the Toshinden fighters and see if they would suffice in being human sacrifices for the destructive fighting god, Agon Teos. Despite being discovered and attacked by Sho Shinjo, Vermilion had easily escaped from him and in due time, had informed Abel that the Toshinden fighters would make adequate sacrifices for Agon Teos. Afterwards, he had entered the third tournament hosted by Abel and was determined to help the Soshiki bring Agon Teos into the world, hoping to cause chaos and destruction with it. However, when Eiji Shinjo and the rest of his friends had destroyed the Soshiki and killed its leader, Vermilion had fled the scene, vowing to one day get revenge against Eiji. Ten years later, a fourth tournament was announced which was secretly being held by Eiji in an attempt to lure out Vermilion. After learning about the true powers of the Four Sacred Arms and discovering that the tournament was to include fighters wielding them, Vermilion had entered the tournament, hoping to retrieve them. Eventually, Vermilion would battle against Eiji for possession of the Four Sacred Arms and it is highly implied that Vermilion had died from within his own efforts of defeating Eiji in their last and final fight against one another. Game Endings ''Battle Arena Toshinden 2'' It happened in an instant... The black warrior who appeared as if from nowhere has triumphed over the fighters who struggled so hard against ambition, hatred and destiny. No-one shall ever know his true form now, looking into his cold eyes, it seems that only a hopeless and desolate future awaits him... ''Battle Arena Toshinden 3'' In the face of Vermilion's evil power, all joy and hope for the future is extinguished. Even those of the dark world stand helpless before his might. Wherever Vermilion goes, fear and terror follow. Despite working for the Organization, Vermilion always maintains a proud independence and haughty nobility. Now that the ceremony is about to begin, Vermilion stands alone to observe it. A cold smile comes to his lips as he contemplates the pleasure in store for him in the future... Game Appearance Vermilion has very long orange hair and purple eyes as he shares the same height as his counterpart Nagisa Iwashiro and often wears his purple sunglasses. He also has purple tattoos on his forehead and the front bridge of his nose. In Toshinden Subaru, the tattoos on the bridge of his nose and forehead became red. In both appearances in Battle Arena Toshinden 2 and 3'', Vermilion wears a black tuxedo suit with a purple tie and a matching black shoes. He also wields both a gold pistol and a large handgun. In ''Toshinden Subaru, Vermilion now wears a long black trenchcoat with shred at the edge, a black turtleneck shirt, matching pants and shoes. He now wields a semi-machine gun along with his revolver as his main weapon and wears gray hand wraps in both of his arms before the wrists. Move Lists Unlike his counterpart, Nagisa Iwashiro. Vermilion relies on shooting his opponents with both firearms. As his gold large handgun can only shoot twice. In Toshinden Subaru, all of Vermilion's moves became slight damaging as he can defeat his opponent efficiently by shooting with his revolver in four hits and dealing heavy damage with his semi-machine gun. Special Attacks * '''Upper .45: Vermilion can shoot his opponent with his gold pistol. This ability is demonstrated in the opening sequence of Battle Arena Toshinden 3 where he manages to shoot Eiji on the chest when he is about to deal the last strike of his Byakko no Tachi during their battle. But it was interuppted by Sofia as he is about to kill Eiji. In Toshinden Subaru, it becomes his signature move when he shoots his opponent to deal critical damage also he is able to defeat his opponent in just four gunshots. * Mega Boom: Vermilion shoots his gold large handgun on his opponent. But can shoot his large handgun twice. In Toshinden Subaru, Vermilion can deal multiple shots from his semi-machine gun towards his opponent. * Acid Splash * Aerial Press * Trigger Wire Overdrive * Death Marionette: Vermilion ensnares his opponent with his wires on both his/her arms and feet in electric damage and knocks his opponent by shooting him/her with his gold large handgun. Can be done if the Overdrive meter is full. In Toshinden Subaru, it is the weaker version of his desperation move, Verm The Ripper as he shoots his opponent multiple times with both his revolver and his semi-machine gun. Desperation Move * Verm The Ripper: Vermilion shoots his opponent multiple times with both his gold pistol and a large handgun to deal heavy damage. Can only be done if his life bar is flashing red. In Toshinden Subaru this move later became his secret move as he shoots repeatedly his opponent multiple times from his semi-machine gun. *'Flash Bang' also known as Flash Back: Vermilion's new desperate move as he charges himself in both of his firearms as he glows himself in a bloody aura as well as increasing his long range attacks. While in that state whenever his opponent gets close or to attack him, Vermilion will shoot his opponent as a counter attack to deal more heavy damage but also quickly defeats his opponent in just two powerful gunshots. This is also the hardest strategy for the players to struggle in the fight against him. Trivia * Vermilion's weapons have unlimited ammunition. * Vermilion is the first character in the Toshinden series that uses firearms. In Toshinden 2, Vermilion used a shotgun and a revolver (named 'Peacemaker'), In Toshinden 3, he used a big handgun and revolver (both of which were gold plated), whereas in Toshinden Subaru the shotgun is replaced with a semi-machine gun. * Vermilion makes an uncredited cameo in the Toshinden anime. In the final scene, he ambushes Eiji from behind, and the anime ends as they prepare to fight. * In every single one of his appearances, Vermilion is seen fighting Eiji, and is Eiji's final enemy in the entire series, thus making him somewhat Eiji's archenemy. *Like his counterpart Nagisa when he runs out of ammunition, Vermilion can reload both of his guns by pressing the select button. Gallery Verm-bar2-art.jpg Verm-art.jpg Verm-play-book-art.jpg 28.vermillion.jpg Verm-bat2art.jpg Tsd4 art verm2.jpg Tsd4 art verm3.jpg Tsd4 art verm4.jpg t4-vermilllion.png t4-vermillion-ending.png vermillion.jpg vermilion4.jpg Category:Battle Arena Toshinden 2 Category:Battle Arena Toshinden 3 Category:Toshinden 4 Category:Organization Category:Characters